Rainstorm's Path
by Rainstorm The RainWing
Summary: Rainstorm's always known that her father died in a battle, leaving her with just her mother. But when she gets a message from StarClan, she begins to believe that her whole life was a lie.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Thanks to everyone who gave me their OCs! You guys made this story possible!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**Allegiances and Prologue**

_**Allegiances**_

_ShadeClan_

**_Leader:_**Sparrowstar- Large, thickly muscled black tom with piercing amber eyes.

**_Deputy: _**Hawkclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes._ Apprentice:_ _Rainpaw_

**_Medicine Cat:_**Leopardtail- Leopard-spotted yellow tom with bright amber eyes, long legs, and a very thin, long tail. _Apprentice: Lilypaw_

_**Warriors:**_

Willowstorm- Small gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Silvertail- Gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, legs, and paws and hazel eyes. _Apprentice: Snowpaw_

Fogwhisker- Dark gray tom with a white chin and green eyes

Darkwhisker- Dark gray, almost black tom with pale green eyes. _Apprentice: Ripplepaw_

Sunfur- golden tom with amber eyes. _Apprentice: Stormpaw_

Brindlespots- White she-cat with brown spots and yellow eyes.

Minnowfleet- Orange she-cat with a black striped tail and amber eyes

Eaglestorm- Dark brown tom with black feet and ears and dark amber eyes. _Apprentice: Falconpaw_

Shadowfang- Black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**_Apprentices:_**

Rainpaw- She-cat. Sleek black fur with piercing icy blue eyes.

Falconpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with mossy green eyes

Stormpaw- Pale gray tabby tom with a streak of ginger fur and warm brown eyes.

Snowpaw- She-cat. White fluffy pelt with a gray stripe across her right flank and yellow-green eyes

Ripplepaw- grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Lilypaw- Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**_Queens:_**

Doveflight- Light gray she-cat with dark grey flecks and blue eyes. (Mistkit, Amberkit, Frostkit)

Moonlight- Silver she cat with black tabby stripes and midnight blue eyes (Nightkit, Morningkit)

**_Kits:_**

Mistkit- gray and white she cat with blue eyes

Amberkit- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Frostkit- white tom with green eyes

Nightkit- black she cat with white forepaws and dark amber eyes

Morningkit- golden she cat with white paws and blue eyes

**_Elders:_**

Jaggedfang- Once-magnificent dark brown tabby tom with torn ears, scarred shoulders, and yellow eyes

Hiddenstream- Silver gray she cat with blue eyes

* * *

_LightningClan_

**_Leader:_**Ivystar- Brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

**_Deputy: _**Blazingsun- Pale ginger she-cat with a splash of white over her muzzle and right eye, two white paws, and gold eyes. _Apprentice: Jaypaw_

**_Medicine cat: _**Dewfrost- Pretty gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. _Apprentice: Lilacpaw_

**_Warriors:_**

Stormheart- Dark gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes. _Apprentice: Foxpaw_

Gingerstep- Pale ginger tabby tom with a white tailtip and emerald eyes.

Darkblaze- Very dark brown tom with two black paws and two white, and green eyes

Strikefur- A dark smoky she cat with stunning amber eyes. _Apprentice: Russetpaw_

Sparrowflight- a sleek furred midnight black she cat with icy blue eyes. _Apprentice: Snowpaw_

Spottedshade- Dark brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

Lionfang- Large, golden-colored tom with a white underbelly, white chest, white paws, and bright green eyes

Whiteflower- Pretty white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes. _Apprentice: Jaypaw_

Firescar- Large, battle-scarred, dark ginger tabby tom with leaf-green eyes

**_Apprentices:_**

Lilacpaw- small she-cat with long, fluffy black and white fur and amber eyes

Snowpaw- Fluffy white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Russetpaw- White and ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Foxpaw- Ginger tabby tom with white paws and bright blue eyes

Jaypaw- Mottled blue-gray tom with blue eyes

**_Queens:_**

Robinsong- Dappled tan she-cat with darker spots on her flanks. (Mistkit, Mosskit, Morningkit)

Rainwing- Light gray tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes (Echokit, Cloudkit, Dewkit)

**_Kits:_**

Mistkit- Small pale blue-gray she-cat with very sleek fur.

Mosskit- Black-and white she-cat with pure white forelegs and white hind paws, white ears, and a white chest and green eyes.

Maplekit- Slim black she-cat, with large, inquisitive amber eyes.

Echokit- Fluffy gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Cloudkit- White she-cat with deep green eyes

Dewkit- Dark gray tom with leaf-green eyes

**_Elders:_**

Vinepetal- Dark gray tabby she-cat with small white spots, and clear, deep blue eyes

Jayheart- black she-cat with stubby tail with one blind eye and one gray eye

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Shadowfang silently crept out of the ShadeClan camp, pausing tolook back at the camp to make sure that no one saw her. She padded towards the LightningClan border, guiltily glancing over her shoulder every now and then in case someone was following her. Finally, she reached the small stream that marked the border between the two clans, and curled up near a tree to wait. She didn't have to wait long. A figure emerged from the darkness on the other side of the river, calling out quietly, "Shadowfang?"

"I'm right here, Darkblaze," Shadowfang whispered.

Darkblaze leaped onto the flat stone in the middle of the stream, then crossed over the short distance from the stone to the ShadeClan side of the stream.

"I've missed you," he murmured, draping his tail over Shadowfang's back. Shadowfang pressed her muzzle to his side.

"Darkblaze, I have something to tell you," she said. "I'm expecting your kits."

"That's wonderful, Shadowfang!" he purred quietly.

"Darkblaze, we can't see each other anymore. Once I move into the nursery, I can't risk being seen sneaking out at night. I don't want anyone to exclude my kits because they're half-Clan kits. We need to decide which clan they will go to," Shadowfang told him.

"I want them to grow up with their mother," Darkblaze replied.

"Are you sure? If I have several, I can give one to you."

"Shadowfang, I want them to know their littermates. If they never learn that they are half-Clan, they might kill each other in battle, never knowing that they are littermates. I don't want that to happen."

"Are you really sure? You don't want even one of your kits to know you, Darkblaze?" Shadowfang asked.

"It's for the best," Darkblaze simply mewed.

"Alright then. I guess…I guess this is goodbye, then."

"Shadowfang, no matter what, I'll always love you," Darkblaze said.

"I love you too, Darkblaze. Always remember that," Shadowfang told him. She pressed her pelt to his one last time, then padded away to the ShadeClan camp, glancing back at him for the last time.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

I was quivering with excitement. My brother, Falconkit, and I were about to become apprentices. _If only our father was here to see us,_ I thoughtI was snapped back to reality when Sparrowstar called Falconkit up.

"Falconkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Falconpaw. Your mentor will be Eaglestorm. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you," Sparrowstar announced.

"Eaglestorm,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Jaggedfang, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and courageous. You will be the mentor of Falconpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Eaglestorm and Falconpaw touched noses, then stepped back.

"Rainkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rainpaw. Your mentor will be Hawkclaw. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you," Sparrowstar continued.

"Hawkclaw,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Hiddenstream, and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and loyal. You will be the mentor of Rainpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

I padded forward to touch noses with Hawkclaw, then stepped back to stand by Falconpaw's side. The Clan began to cheer loudly.

"Falconpaw, Rainpaw! Falconpaw, Rainpaw!" Falconpaw puffed his chest out proudly, while I ducked my head, embarrassed, but slowly began to gain confidence and look up. My mother, Shadowfang, was gazing at me proudly. I knew that my mother was wishing that my father could see Falconpaw and I. When the Clan began to quiet down, I leaped off the Highstone and padded over to my mother.

"Congratulations, little one," Shadowfang said, smiling.

"Hey, what about me?" Falconpaw protested.

"Congratulations to you too, Falconpaw," Shadowfang told him.

Meanwhile, the other members of the Clan were congratulating me.

"Congatulations, Rain_paw_," Stormpaw told me.

"Thanks," I said shyly.

"We made you and Falconpaw nests in the apprentice den," he said.

Ripplepaw snickered. "He means that he made you a nest, and Snowpaw made Falconpaw a nest, and when I tried to help them, they hissed at me and told me to go away."

"Shut it, mousebrain," Snowpaw growled. Ripplepaw just rolled his eyes. I laughed. "Anyway, thanks for the nest, Stormpaw."

"You're welcome," he meowed.

A few more warriors came to congratulate me, such as Minnowfleet, who had just recently became a warrior. After they were done speaking to me, I went to talk to Hawkclaw.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'll show you the borders. Do you want me to ask Eaglestorm to come with Falconpaw?"

"Yeah! Can you ask him?"

"Of course. Make sure to wake up early tomorrow, it takes a while to go to all the borders."

"Don't worry, I won't be late," I assured him.

I turned around to go get some food from the fresh-kill pile, when I accidentally ran into Stormpaw.

"Sorry!" we yelped at the same time.

"It's okay," I told him.

"Do you…uh, do you want to share a mouse with me?" Stormpaw asked.

"Sure!" I said.

We settled down near the apprentices' den and started eating the mouse.

"What's it like being an apprentice?" I asked Stormpaw.

"Well, it's great, but boring at the same time. Sunfur's really good at battle moves, but he makes me do a lot of stuff like changing the elders' bedding," Stormpaw told me. "Hawkclaw's a great fighter, but he seems like the kind of cat who would be a really strict mentor."

"Well, that's great. Changing the elders' bedding sounds really fun," I commented.

Stormpaw laughed. "But it's fun, learning how to hunt and how to fight, really fight, not like we used to do in the nursery."

"Hey! I was a _great _fighter in the nursery!" I protested. We both laughed.

"Let's go sleep," Stormpaw said. "It's getting late."

I nodded. "Okay. I'm going to ask Falconpaw if he wants to sleep now. I'll meet you in the apprentice den."

"Okay. See you there," Stormpaw said.

I padded over to where I last saw Falconpaw, over by Shadowfang.

"Where's Falconpaw?" I asked.

"He's over there by the warriors' den, talking to Eaglestorm," my mother told me. "Have you talked to Hawkclaw yet?"

"Yeah, I talked to him. I can't wait to learn how to fight and attack LightningClan in a real battle! I'll show those prey stealers what ShadeClan's got!"

Shadowfang smiled at me, but it didn't seem sincere. "Yes, you'll show them, my little Rainpaw."

_Why didn't her smile seem real? _I wondered as I curled up in my nest in between Falconpaw's and Stormpaw's nests. _Does Shadowfang think that LightningClan cats aren't prey stealers? They are! A few days ago, Sparrowstar said that one of the patrols saw a LightningClan cat stealing prey! So why did Shadowfang look slightly upset? _I thought. I didn't want to fall asleep before finding the answer to my question, but slowly, I unwillingly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**School's starting soon, so I'm going to try to keep a schedule of 1-2 chapters a week. Thanks for the kind reviews and PMs, guys!**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Rainpaw, Hawkclaw wants you on a hunting patrol," Falconpaw called.

"Be right there!" I replied, bounding out of the apprentices' den to join my mentor.

"Good, you're here, Rainpaw. We're just waiting for Stormpaw," Hawkclaw told me. Just then, Stormpaw raced over.

"I'm here," he panted.

"Let's go," Hawkclaw said.

We split up as we started catching more prey. I was with Hawkclaw, and Stormpaw was with Sunfur.

"Let's go this way. I can scent a mouse," Hawkclaw told me. I followed him, sniffing the air as I went to see if I could smell any other prey. Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks. "I can smell LightningClan!" I hissed to Hawkclaw. "Stay quiet and follow me," he whispered. I padded silently after him, praying to StarClan that the LightningClan cat, or cats, wouldn't hear or see us. We crept behind a bush, peering between the brambles to see the LightningClan cats. There were two cats a dark brown tom and a golden tom, running after a squirrel on ShadeClan territory. Hawkclaw leaped in front of them.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled. The golden tom, who I recognized as a warrior called Lionfang, replied, "We were chasing a squirrel that was on our territory. I guess we didn't realize that we were on ShadeClan territory."

As Hawkclaw and Lionfang continued to argue, I glanced at the dark brown tom. I recognized him as Darkblaze. He looked familiar for some reason, although I didn't know why. He turned away from Hawkclaw's and Lionfang's argument to look at me. I immediately looked back down at my paws, thinking that he saw me looking at him. I slowly looked back up and saw the surprise in his eyes. _Why is he looking at me like that? _I wondered. Hawkclaw interrupted my train of thought. "Rainpaw, let's go." I nodded and followed him back to camp, collecting our fresh kill on the way back.

When we got back, Hawkclaw immediately went to Sparrowstar's den to tell him about the encounter with Lionfang and Darkblaze. He was probably going to try to convince Sparrowstar to launch an attack on LightningClan. I knew that even though Hawkclaw didn't use his claws out of ambition, he still liked fighting. Meanwhile, Falconpaw padded over to me.

"Want to share a mouse?" he meowed. I nodded and sat down next to him. While we ate, I told him about the encounter with the LightningClan cats. Fogwhisker overheard me, saying, "I bet Hawkclaw's going to try to convince Sparrowstar to attack LightningClan."

"Actually, Hawkclaw's in Sparrowstar's den right now," I meowed.

Fogwhisker and Falconpaw laughed. "Yeah, he's definitely trying to convince Sparrowstar," Falconpaw said. Behind us, Shadowfang asked, "What's he trying to convince Sparrowstar to do?"

I explained the encounter with Lionfang and Darkblaze.

"Oh, I see," she said. She had a faraway look on her face when I mentioned Darkblaze. "Well, I'm going on the evening patrol. I'll see you later."

I glanced at Falconpaw, who was looking at Shadowfang strangely. He'd noticed the look she had when I mentioned Darkblaze. Suddenly I realized that he was who Darkblaze reminded me of. _Does Shadowfang have a connection to Darkblaze? _ I wondered.


End file.
